


Once Upon A Daydream

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-07
Updated: 2006-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: This is no place for tenderness.





	Once Upon A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me. Title shamelessly stolen from The Police.  
Do not archive without my permission.  


* * *

They find him in an abandoned hotel, drunk and pumped full with what must be the most powerful aphrodisiacs on the market. Or maybe it just doesn't take much to make Tony horny as hell, because that's obviously what he is. When they open the door to the room he has been kept in for the last 24 hours, Tony turns around unsteadily and his face lightens up.

"Boss!" he exclaims, and then he is right there in Gibbs' arms, full frontal contact, pressing himself close. Kate's face is a mixture of shock and amusement, clearly she is struggling not to laugh out loud. Gibbs admits, it's kind of funny, the way Tony is smiling at him under half closed lids, seeming almost too drunk to keep standing straight. But he is alive and unhurt, and Gibbs can't suppress a smile of his own when he realizes this.

But then Tony's tongue is tracing a line from his earlobe down his neck and Tony's fingers are working on his belt. It seems like even a drunk DiNozzo has no trouble getting into someone's pants. 

"DiNozzo." He stops Tony's hands with his own. "Stop it."

Tony's smile only gets wider. 

"Sure, boss." He says with a devilish grin and moves in to lick Gibbs' ear lobe again. 

Kate is openly laughing now. Tony is never going to survive this, Gibbs thinks amused, and he really doesn't deserve better.

It stops being funny a moment later, because Tony is softly biting that spot just underneath his ear now, and it's all Gibbs can do to suppress a moan. If Tony is always that quick finding hot spots it's no wonder women are crazy for him.

"Stop it." He says again, clutching Tony’s wrists together, his voice firmer now, as if he means it. 

He should have known that Tony would look right through that, he has always had good instincts. 

"You don't want me to," he whispers into Gibbs' ear, suddenly sounding a lot more sober, pulling his hands free and pushing Gibbs against the wall. 

"Gibbs?" Kate asks.

"Get out." Gibbs's voice is strained.

"Are you alright?" Kate asks, coming closer.

"Get out!" he orders, and obediently she leaves, though not without giving him another look, curious and shocked.

Tony still has him pressed against the wall, his hands now trying to open Gibbs' shirt with a bit more difficulty than the belt, so he stops as soon as he can slip a hand inside, his fingers driving roughly through the hair to find a nipple.

This time Gibbs groans.

"See?" Tony whispers into his ear. "I know you want this. Boss." he adds and makes it sound dirtier than it ever sounded in Gibbs' dreams.

Because he has dreamed about this. He has dreamed about Tony smiling at him like that, about Tony's tongue and the things Tony would do with it, the things he could teach Tony to do with it. How Tony's cockiness would disappear when Gibbs had him trembling with lust. Only in his dreams, he was the seducer, the one pressing Tony against walls. Telling him to shut up and listen. Telling him that this was what he wanted, that there'd be no more girlfriends, no more women, no more showing off. That he was made for Gibbs and Gibbs alone.

It was him, kneeling in front of Tony, showing Tony what he'd been missing all those years.

Tony twists his nipple and the sharp pain brings Gibbs back. He has to do something, and he has to do it now.

"DiNozzo", his voice just a bit too shaky to sound threatening. "I said stop."

He has caught Tony's wrist again, but when he tries to pull the hand away from his shirt, he finds unexpected resistance. Tony grins at him. 

"You don’t want me to." 

Gibbs shudders when Tony's groin presses against his own and maybe Tony is right, maybe this is what he wants, to give in and let Tony take him, right here, in this shabby old hotel, his face pressed against the stained wallpaper.

Tony certainly seems to think so, because his hand, the one that is not still playing with Gibbs' nipple, despite the fact that Gibbs is clutching the wrist so hard now that he is leaving bruises, his hand is working on Gibbs's belt again, and never let it be said that Tony has trouble focusing, because even drugged up as he is he manages to open the belt and bite Gibbs' neck at the same time. Not softly this time, no, Tony's getting rough, leaving marks, as if he owns Gibbs. 

It isn't as if Gibbs couldn't stop him. Tony is strong, yes, but Gibbs is a Marine. He knows how to kill a man with his bare hands, and he is still better at hand to hand combat than Tony will ever be. Doesn't mean he wantsto fight Tony. Tony must know that, or else he'd never have cornered Gibbs like this.

The question is how to stop Tony, because if Tony keeps resisting like this, forcing Gibbs to use his Marine training, it isn't going to be pretty. He will never permanently harm Tony, but a fight seems unavoidable, and knowing that his only way out of this is by knocking Tony unconscious will only make this more uncomfortable for both of them.

"I don't want to hurt you", he says and presses the bones in Tony's wrist together just a little more to emphazise his statement.

Tony gasps against his neck, his breath hot and humid.

"Oh, I think you do." he breathes. "I can show you how."

He has to act now, before his body realizes what Tony said. Twisting Tony's wrist around he pushes him down, evading the knee that comes up in response, and then Tony is falling, a look of surprise on his face, but only for a moment. He manages to pull Gibbs down with him and he is fast, they struggle on the ground for a few seconds until Tony turns them over, straddling Gibbs and grinning like a mad man.

"Want to try again?" he asks a bit breathless.

"Tony." Gibbs has trouble breathing himself, with Tony's full body weight pressing him to the ground.

"You have got to stop this now." He knows that his attempt to make Tony see reason is futile, but he has to try one more time.

"I don't think so." Tony smiles at him and leans down to bite Gibbs' neck once more.

"I’m sorry." Gibbs says, and then his legs come up on both sides of Tony's, keeping him in place, his hands holding Tony's head, firmly pressed against Tony's temple and mouth. Tony struggles helplessly, but he can't escape Gibbs' grip. He is unconscious a few seconds later.

Gibbs pushes Tony's body off of him and gets up, leaning down on his knees, panting for air. There's sweat running down his neck and he can only suspect what he must look like. He leaves anyway, because he can't stand to be in this room any longer. Not after this.

Kate is waiting at the end of the hallway with some of the local cops they had called for backup before, and Ducky who seems to have waited for him before taking the bodies of the men who kidnapped Tony to the morgue.

"Jethro!" he exclaims in his usual excited way, until he notices the state Gibbs is in.

"Are you alright?" he asks at the same time that Kate says "What happened? Where is Tony?".

Gibbs doesn't stop, all he wants is to do is get outside, clear his head in the cold air.

"Ducky, check on Tony." He instructs while he walks past them to the old-fashioned stairway. "They've given him something, he is unconscious." Yeah. Right. "Kate, you handle the police."

"But..." he ignores her protest.

Outside he breathes in the fresh air for a few minutes until he has his body under control again. He goes back inside to make sure that Kate knows how to handle the situation, just as Ducky walks out with Tony, once again unsteady on his feet, no trace of the man he fought with fifteen minutes ago. Gibbs doesn't look at him, not now, and not later, when he is finishing up the paperwork and Tony, quiet and subdued walks up to his desk.

"Boss?"

"Write your report." he says without looking up, but he can feel Tony's eyes lingering on him a bit longer before he walks back to his desk. Gibbs opens his cabinet drawer to take out his gun and ignores Kate's curious look. When he gets up he has trouble not to wince. His knees hurt from the fight, and the spots on his neck where Tony bit him are sore and have probably turned dark blue by now. He ignores the pain and walks straight to the elevator before Kate can attempt to make him talk. 

Later, in his basement, he pours himself a large cup of Jack and stares at his boat in the semidarkness. He can't stop his fingers from stroking his neck, but he can pretend not to feel the bruises.


End file.
